


TRANSMISSION TERMINATED

by clrrkegriffin



Series: Time Jump oneshots [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Tags Are Hard, bellamy thinks clarke is dead, bellarke drabble, nothing much else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clrrkegriffin/pseuds/clrrkegriffin
Summary: It's been four years since leaving Earth and Bellamy is still mourning the loss of his best friend.





	TRANSMISSION TERMINATED

He could have done it a thousand times and wouldn’t have known any better. All the time he spent sitting here, it seemed to just roll into one continuous moment.

 

His presence in the room was regular, frequently discussing mechanical defaults with Raven and algae statistics with Monty. But it had been at least a month since he had sat at the desk alone, bottle in hand.

 

Somehow, he had resisted the temptation to drain the glass before, but Monty’s inability to make moonshine with the limited resources they had kept him from finishing it in one sitting. At the moment though, he wasn’t at all bothered with whether or not he could get it to last for another year.

 

Because right now he couldn’t stand to look at her face without the liquor dulling the hole he felt at the loss of her beside him. Behind the dark grey tone and the ever present “TRANSMISSION TERMINATED” was her. Still young, still unaware of the atrocities they would both go on to commit. Unaware of the lives they would end. But it was her.

 

He couldn’t understand why he had Raven keep the screen working. It would save the seven of them energy they could run towards something else. But ever since Raven had called him in to see the seven year old picture of Clarke that first time he didn’t have it in him to ask her to turn it off and she never pressed him to. And so there she sat, immortalized in front of him. The only thing he had left of Clarke Griffin.

 

And no matter what kind of hinderance it may cause him in his grieving of her, it was worth the cost of never forgetting her face.

 

He shakily raised the bottle towards the screen, towards her, silent. Always silent. An unspoken good-bye every time. And every time all he got back was the flashing red text that distorted her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me at @clarkewaited on tumblr


End file.
